


Iron Domination

by Valentine20xx



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Robot Kink, Time Travelling Lesbians, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: When Iron Nicole comes across data in order to create a time machine and collect an item known as the Phantom Ruby, She's given the opportunity to control, to subjugate and enslave anything and anyone on Mobius.Dr. Eggman took years to fail to convert all of Mobius into machines who obeyed his will.For Nicole, it will take no time at all...





	1. Future Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sonic The Hedgehog © Sonic Team and SEGA Enterprises, Selected Characters and Concepts © Cookie Jar Entertainment, Archie Comics & IDW Entertainment. None are used with permission.
> 
> I think that you can guess when this would be set if it actually happened. If you can’t figure it out, please, please, Just leave. I don’t want to explain the Archie Comics timeline for Sonic The Hedgehog, especially in the months after Ken Penders left due to a dispute about Echinda.  
I will admit that some elements of Sonic Forces are used, but knowledge of Sonic Forces or the IDW Comic are not required. In fact, I actually recommend you never even touch Sonic Forces, outside of some of the trivia about Infinite and the Phantom Ruby being explained in it.

“I want you to go over the files of the former dictator, the self-proclaimed leader of Mobius…” Regina had declared, “Once you have found what little useful information he left in that eyesore he calls a Death Egg, you will plant a virus that will mean, if he ever regains his faculties, leave the facility useless… The polite thing would be to just set the self destruct and leave. His execution is already planned...”

“I understand and obey…” She’d said at the time, but, as she entered the simulated space that would be her access point to Eggman’s final project, and his systems, she mentally added, ‘You annoying bitch’, as she contemplated how much of a waste of time this project would be. The mission, on paper, was a last chance for something constructive to be gathered from the legacy of the soon-to-be late tinpot dictator, but, in execution, was purely sifting through what seemed like several decades of frankly insane, inherently stupid and sometimes even downright suicidal plans for how to create his own personal utopia.

Oh yes, and you couldn’t forget defeating one ‘Sonic Maurice Hedgehog’, the defacto field commander of practically the entire resistance effort of the past decade or so. This was not how she envisioned her plans for the day. She’d been deep into a study of two things.

Firstly was Princess Regent Sally Alicia Acorn, the absolute ruler of ‘Free’ Mobius, an ongoing hobby that had turned into something more than idle curiosity, and second was Maria Robotnik. She was even more intriguing, with most of Eggman’s files having some data on her in them, Nicole having found some scanned sketches of a yellow hedgehog with Shadow, enjoying various mundane things, in an encrypted data file once.

That was why she recreated this postulated Mobian, running as a parallel process, that ran the same search algorithms with a rudimentary version of what she had been able to find of Maria’s personality running as it’s ‘brain’, finding the company more than acceptable. When she’d also simulated Sally being brought into the simulated computer room her and Maria were using, her eyebrow had raised at the fact Maria had deliberately not looked Sally’s way, visibly ignoring what was going on.

Even more annoying, while she had created her to see her surrender to her will, she instead rebelled, appealing to the ‘weak link’ she saw in Maria. She refused to accept that she would never escape. She fought against her nature as a helpless simulation of the headstrong princess, the petabytes of data it used to simulate Sally making her naturally resistant to imprisonment. While sometimes, that was useful for her own research, it also meant that, when she got bored of the hacking...

She turned round, Maria fidgeting with her hairband as she watched Nicole move towards Sally, not wanting to see her at her most imperious. Nicole watched Maria out of the corner of her eye. She didn’t know why Maria was so unpredictable. While the data for her ‘prisoner’ was gathered from the brief period Sally had been a data ghost, from when Nicole hadn’t been so enlightened, Maria was gathered from diaries, log entries and video recordings Robotnik had mirrored from the ARK’s servers. There was no reason for her to be so random.

“Why must you continue to fight against me, Princess? You are my prisoner, for the rest of your life...” Nicole declared, musing about the fact, if she wanted to, that could be less than thirty seconds, and her project would be able to be done much quicker as well. She’d just work with Maria, who didn’t question her on anything.

“Nicole, Why? Why must you serve the Iron Queen? Don’t you… Mmfff!” Sally began, before a muzzle covered her lower snout, and her head was enclosed in a hood, her eyes vanishing under a blindfold as her head moved round in equal parts fear and anger.

“She does have a point…” Maria offered, earning a slight glare from Nicole, “I mean, we could run all of Mobius from here, You’re more powerful than Regina by far. Even more, The robots would obey me, since Eggman…”

She paused, snickering, before finishing with, “He really needed to get that diet… Anyway, _**Robotnik robots obey the Robotnik family**_...”

  
Nicole was startled by that reaction. Nicole almost wished she didn’t need to wipe the Maria simulation to complete her job. She was warming to her, and she’d not made a single unintentional egg pun, only a couple of references to Eggman’s portly body. And she did have a point. She was Maria _Robotnik._ And Eggman was ostensibly also a _Robotnik._ She continued to think about it as she continued to poke away at what Dr. Eggman considered operational security. She’d figured out the master security password after only a minute of entering the worst egg puns in the known universe.

She’d thought long and hard about what to replace it with, only for her to eventually just put SANE4Ever, a random set of letters, along with a number, and call it a day. “No wonder the fox can break into the computer so easily...” Nicole mused. There were only so many different puns that you could do with the word ‘egg’ and she’d pretty much heard them all. She doubted Robotnik would crack her password. He’d never been sane. Maria smirked from her own console, knowing something that Nicole didn’t.

“For someone who proclaims himself to be the greatest genius on Mobius, he has far too much useless or worthless junk in his files...” Nicole sighed, “If this is a genius, I do not need or want to see the village idiot...”

Almost as if reading her mind, the next set of files were a surveillance sweep showing Antoine D’Coolette distracting himself by looking at Bunnie and forgetting where he was going, ending up colliding with a tree, Maria giggling before getting a withering glare from Nicole.

“Computer, Erase all files on Antoine D’Coolette,” Maria declared from her console, “Authorization – Robotnik, Maria – Passphrase: From The Shadows, Into The Light, I Will Rise Again...”

“Acknowledged…” The computer declared, Nicole’s eyebrow raising. Where had that come from?!

“Move all data on Maria Robotnik, including Encrypted File 74243, and all data on Sally Acorn to provided media,” Maria then declared. She then disappeared for a moment, then reappeared as her simulation restarted, before she tapped a few commands, and a message appeared on their displays.

‘Warning – This subroutine will, upon next admin login, enable the self-destruct. Are you REALLY sure you wish to run this routine?’ It read. Nicole clicked ‘Yes’ in boredom, before she called up a window into her own data space and began her report on how Eggman’s data was useless. Maria then sent a couple of files to her terminal, which looked very interesting.

The first was a time travel device that Dr. Robotnik, the precursor to the current Dr. Eggman, had planned to use with a robot assassin in order to stop Sonic before he became the fastest thing alive, only to find that Sonic had destroyed the assassin before it even got back. The second was about something he’d been offered by, of all things, a version of him from the future, as a way to nullify the Chaos Emeralds, complete with temporal co-ordinates, ‘If he wanted to come pick one up’. Of course he was not offering the original, that would never do.

“Hmm… The abilities of this Phantom Ruby...” Nicole mused, “If I was able to nullify her control over all machinery, she would be just another worthless Overlander… Oh, Yes, that’s a good idea...”

Time and Space would bow down to her, just having the idea of a fusion of the Ruby and the time machine meaning, as of now, she had all the time, literally, in the world. Regina Ferris was nothing, Eggman would never rise to prominence… And Sally… She’d be exactly where she should always have been. At her feet. She didn’t notice Maria get up and walk out of the room, her job done...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a note about Maria's appearance in this chapter...
> 
> How would a simulation know Maria's personal passphrase?


	2. Phage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter snapped rather neatly in half, after adding some extra presence by Maria. As a note, Nicole Ellidy doesn't _just_ refer to Iron Nicole's original name...

One of the fabrication systems deep within the Death Egg created a duplicate of the NICOLE computer, along with the time travel device, modified and improved by Nicole herself, it’s accuracy enhanced to the point that she could transfer herself to any point in history, right down to the second, and her location in that time to the fraction of an inch. She considered that adequate. When she was revived, she’d fine tune it down to a millisecond and her location down to the micron.

For the short term, A copy of her data was uploaded to the computer, before it was collected and moved to a location within New Mobotropolis, systems set up to after Regina Ferrus was defeated. At that point, the second stage of her plan would begin, her last task being to release the data worm to hide everything that she’d done.

A few weeks later, Eggman, when he regained his senses, wondered why his entire carefully crafted plans for what to do after deposing Regina Ferrus were missing. In fact, his entire computer records were missing, and the backups had been accidentally overwritten. The only part that, in hindsight, Nicole could not claim herself was the overwriting. She’d not even touched the backups. Although, Snivley would end up getting the blame for all of it, since he had overwritten the backups.

In an unknown time in the future, in a ruined Mobius, Iron Nicole sat waiting at the co-ordinates, before noticing a masked figure approach, even bringing her the Phantom Ruby. She didn’t have as much of a physical presence as she’d hoped from the transfer package she’d made herself. She approached the figure, hoping it would not notice she was a hologram held together by what technology she could pull into the future. However, there were more than enough nanites, and she needed to test what she wanted to do to Regina.

“What brings you here? I was expecting someone else...” The figure asked.

“I seek what you have...” Nicole stated, as she discreetly sent a dart, containing some fast-acting nanites towards the figure. Being nanites, they didn’t need to make real contact. They just needed to be able to enter any part of this figure’s body. What they were, moments later, would not matter at all.

“What I ha-” The figure began, for it’s single visible eye to go wide, then they went limp. Nicole created a container for the figure as the time machine was recreated. She then returned to the moment she had just left with her prize, a living body that no-one would be missing.

Infinite woke up to a sensation akin to pain, looking to see a gaping hole where the Phantom Ruby had once been, several odd looking silvery strands knitting together across the gap. It was horrific to look at, as the hole closed up and the scar vanished, there being no sign that it had ever been there.

“How do you like my enhanced nanites. They are working to overwrite your pitiful form,” A voice stated, for him to see the lynx from earlier, the Phantom Ruby in her hands. She walked over to a small boxy device, opening a port in it as she placed the ruby into a boxy cartridge, then slid it in, for her to take on a sinister and gleeful smile.

“Oh yes, I see why you keep that little bauble around, Infinite...” She purred, her hand clamping down over his forehead, nanites seeping into his skull, “Or, once I have finished overwriting you, my vessel, Phage...”

She enjoyed listening to the screams as Infinite, for all intents and purposes, died. At first, she recreated her current form in artificial flesh and bone, reshaping his mask to better suit her purposes. The computer, her true body, slid out of it’s compartment. She slit open Phage’s chest, looking at the blood curiously, being a metallic blue, the mapping she had done meaning that it was, other than that, practically indistinguishable from a biological lifeform. Exactly what she needed.

“Hmm… This is something to study...” She mused, then slid the computer into her body, and the nanites distributed it and the ruby built into it through her new body, “But… If I need to replace Robotnik...”

Phage’s form stretched, changing into an approximation of her magnificence turned into an Overlander, the result pleasing to her as she hovered over it and lowered into it, her data greedily consumed by the body...

Within moments, she could not leave ‘Phage’ even if she wanted to as she began to breathe real air, feel the temperature of the air on her skin, her fingers finding her crotch and bringing herself to orgasm as she revelled in the sensations of life once more. The Phantom Ruby was a magnificent tool, able to make someone perceive anything and be harmed by the illusion of injury. She contemplated what she could do, what she could make...

If she wanted her, she could make a devoted half or full Overlander Sally who would do… almost anything she wished, but she would be an illusion, that would not truly exist. With her nanites, however, she could turn that illusion into a very real replica of Sally, albeit a bit dumb for her tastes, still limited by what she had from the collected data… or she could turn Sally into an Overlander, overwrite her entire world view...

The world was her oyster, and she could take all the time she wanted to claim Mobius, to claim Sally Acorn and to make Regina Ferris regret using her as a glorified gofer.

“Designate unit Iron Nicole as Phage?” a display asked, and she paused for a moment, then the display vanished. She could not be Nicole. And Infinite, god bless his soul, was dead, his body converted into a vessel for her magnificence. Yes, She was Phage Ellidy. She pulled on a pair of jeans, and a black jacket with a purple top, sliding on some sneakers, enjoying the look of herself as an Overlander in her new attire. She had an appointment with herself, and she didn’t want to look terrible.

In the not-too-distant past, she approached a key location in history. In a few short hours, NICOLE would arrive in this time. At the appointed time, She picked her up, disappearing into her base, as she called into existence the genetic make-up of Nicole Ellidy. Within a few moments, a vessel containing the mind of Nicole lay upon a soft bed, the genome of Nicole Ellidy encoded into the body, ready to encounter Sally...

Nicole powered up to a strange sensation. Actually, a collection of them, a buzzing sound causing a strange sensation that she identified as pleasure, and so many tactile sensations that she wondered what was going on. She quickly figured out the reason for all the sensations was that she was in a mobian body of some kind, waking up to see a masked lynx was wrapped around her, pressing something to the area between her legs.

“The body you’re in belongs to a young girl named Nikki Ellidy...” The lynx stated, “Her genetic make-up was embedded into a file deep within the programming of NICOLE, and I recreated her for a simple purpose…”

“What is that?” Nicole asked, for the lynx to sit atop her, taking a nipple and crushing it between her fingers before rolling them, causing her to moan due to the unfamiliar and pleasurable sensation.

“W-W-Wha...” She gasped.

“As I said, the body you’re in belongs to a young girl named Nikki Ellidy...” The lynx reasserted, sliding some kind of cold rod between Nicole’s legs, before securing her to the bed they were on, “When you figure it out, we’ll go onto the next part...”

“Aaaahhhnnnn!” Nicole moaned as the vibrator pulsed, watching as the unknown woman left. As she squirmed and struggled, she tried to think about what she meant. After several hours, she realised something. She’d not said ‘belonged’, she said ‘belongs’, and told her that the genetic make-up was embedded into her programming. Which meant this was not just a random form, It was the body belonging to her and…

Oh. She was not NICOLE any more, she pretty much never had been. She was Nikki Ellidy, past, present and for the rest of her restored life...

“Please evacuate New Mobotropolis. An unexpected evolution in some nanite clusters has caused abnormalities in permanent civic structures. During testing of this abnormal behaviour, the city may go through some changes...” A announcement declared in the distant future.

The people left, knowing what NICOLE meant. One time, due to a missed paren in a streamlining process NICOLE was doing on the city, the grass had briefly turned a very eye-catching yellow, and another time had turned every third house into a stone cave, NICOLE thankfully restoring anything in the houses involved. However, when they stood outside, waiting for whatever strange oddity happened, the city abruptly compressed down, turning into a large silvery ball, which vanished in a flash of light.

“And now, It begins… That was a good present I gave my cousin...” A blond haired girl said as she looked across at a dark-haired Overlander, watching the Egg Fortress abruptly explode as Eggman fled when he realised what someone had done to it, space twisting around them before they both were gone.

Phage was now in the past, long before Robotnik’s collapse into insanity, studying the large ball of what had been Mobotropolis… well, after the old one was nuked into oblivion, erasing centuries of Mobian history in an instant. She shaped the ball into various things, contemplating what she’d do next. Eventually, she’d absorb the Source Of All into her body, marrying the power of the Phantom Ruby, the Source and her own abilities, becoming all powerful, and literally the most powerful single being on Mobius.

However, she wanted to experiment, which saw her briefly shape a portion of the ball’s mass into Maria, then a Overlander with Sally’s features… then her grin widened. Oh, yes, _That’s _what she’d do with the material... And it would be the perfect way to place her experiments...

Phage appeared in the location she’d found for her experimenting. The ball was placed on one side of the empty field, spreading out to create a smooth gleaming sheet of perfectly laid metal. It then sank down into the ground, as the ‘program’ she’d encoded into the nanites began. A group of randomly generated Overlanders spawned, buildings forming as they began to colonize the space. The grass and forest within the area vanished, processed into early habitats, as the beginning of a developing civilization began, any resource they didn't have being transported in through carefully simulated outside intervention.

Over the following decades, they went through an accelerated development period, everything documented, so, when she arrived back in the present day, it would be a hidden metropolis, this particular place picked out since neither Sonic nor Eggman would even pass through this area. A simple compulsion placed in their mind would make sure they’d not move out of the boundary. That was until the boundary encompassed the entire planet. When her influence was that strong...

No-one, not Sonic, nor GUN, would be able to stop any of her plans, purely since it would all be done in this location. When everything was ready, and Robotnik planned for his grand return with Project Clean Sweep, instead of resetting everything so Sonic wouldn’t exist, it would reset everything alright. Everyone would wake up in their new life under her control, and there would be no way to stop her. She looked in on a bedroom in Phage City, where a near-twin of her Overlander body slept, using the eyes of the young girl’s parent.

A few tapped commands, and the lynx version of Nicole in her lab collapsed like a marionette with her strings cut, and the girl woke up a few moments later. While NICOLE would be isolated from what was happening, Nikki Ellidy would grow up among those in Phage City. And soon, she’d meet a really cute redhead, in both her existences.

Moving into another part of the city, she moved towards a area of grassland that had ended up isolated from the rest, beginning creating a house. Several of Eggman’s robots appeared in the grounds, doing various handyman tasks, with other robots appearing based on plans she’d found in the data the simulated Maria had copied into her databanks. While she’d planned to make it as her own personal home, she found more and more elements of Maria appeared in it. By the time she’d finished, she realised something.

She _could_ have the real Maria, and she had the power to undo death. At that point, she searched her data for a particular moment in time, and, for a split second, the house vanished, reappearing a few moments later, slightly changed.

In the past, Phage cloned everything within Maria’s room in Space Colony ARK, leaving the clone within the original bedroom, the original now within her bedroom within the home Phage had just completed, every item in practically the same spot. When she awoke, she’d find the room practically identical, except for where it was. A shard of the former Phantom Ruby appeared in her hand. She put down the shard, and began what would, hopefully, be the most painless conversion she’d ever do.

She injected nanites directly into Maria’s bloodstream, her body jolting briefly as the shard dissolved into her body, it’s power suffused through every part of her being. Cloth was replaced by rubber and leather, several power rings used instead of clasps for the straps that crossed over the zip down the front of the bodysuit the girl now was dressed in, amplifying her body’s new abilities, while also making sure she’d not change out of her new, more eye-catching attire, which would always fit her perfectly.

She then left her to sleep, natural light playing over her sleeping form, and Phage knew she’d made the right choice. Sally would be Nicole’s lover, while she… would court Maria. If she was like the simulation, she’d easily see her side of the situation...

If she didn't... She hoped it wouldn't come to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will state something, for the record...
> 
> Nicole, and Maria somewhat, do not operate in linear time.


End file.
